Las miserias de un shinobi
by tapioca nia
Summary: después de tres años de la guerra, sasuke en golpe de estado toma el titulo de hokage demostrando que su redención fue falsa, sakura es tomada prisionera por el. ¿podrá sasuke resarcirse? ¿y donde esta naruto? SASUSAKU 100%
1. Chapter 1

**Las miserias de un shinobi**

**Capítulo 1. Verdugo **

_**sakura pov**_

Estoy en una fría celda, donde el tiempo no pasa, Puedo escuchar afuera el goteo de lluvia. Me pregunto si sentirá el mismo frio que recorre mi piel y me cala hasta los huesos, seguramente no, el hokage dictador tiene las mejores comodidades.

En mi cabeza revolotea el titubeo de como llegue aquí y aunque se de sobra como pasó, aun no me lo puedo creer. Es absurdo pensar que aquel chico taciturno compañero de equipo, a quien ame tanto hoy sea el poseedor de nuestras desgracias, ¿dije ame? Que chistosa puedo ser a veces, debería decir que aún lo amo, para mi propia lastima aun lo amo. He aprendido a resignarme, tres meses aquí encerrada me han hecho desistir y me han llevado a dejar de soñar.

Miro mis brazos y también mis piernas, tanteo mi busto, buscando algún tipo de desmejoría, pero no encuentro nada, ser una medic-nin tiene sus ventajas aunque ahora es una gran desgracia. ansío morir pronto, pero sé que él no lo permitirá, porque ahora ha optado por tener de hobby ver sufrir a los demás

Escucho las llaves abrir mi celda y ella entra… la peli roja, me inmuto pero no la miro, ya se a que viene

-Deberías hacerle caso a Sasuke, te dejara salir de aquí si lo haces –no le respondo

-No seas terca, te doy consejo porque una vez salvaste mi vida –sonrío y no respondo, si ella estuviera agradecida como dice, ya me habría ayudado

-Vamos él te espera –me dice mientras toma mi brazo y me levanto y la sigo por pura inercia

El me mira detenidamente, intenta leer mis expresiones, pero no poseo ninguna aunque dentro de mi todo se revuelve; noto su inexpresivo rostro, muy apuesto, incluso más que antes, esos ojos negros llenos de frialdad, pero con una encantadora profundidad, su nariz respingada que le da ese toque jovial que no posee, se ve bastante maduro para solo tener 20 años; mi mente se revuelca en la duda de como un hombre que parece un ángel puede tener un alma tan podrida.

Me habla con sus cortas y certeras frases, sé que lo hace por el movimiento de sus labios, pero no lo escucho; es como si estuviera divagando en los recuerdos de nuestros tiempos pasados, añoranza o nostalgia como quieran llamarle. Es un intento desesperado de apartarme de la cruda realidad que me acongoja; yo la víctima y el victimario, yo la presa y el la bestia hambrienta, yo caperucita roja y él es el lobo, pero tristemente el cazador no vendrá.

Sé que se enoja conmigo por no prestarle atención, es casi un suicidio porque podría cortarme el cuello en cualquier momento o atravesar mi pecho con un chidori, pero claramente me importa una mierda. Si acabara conmigo en este instante demostraría al menos un atisbo de bondad en su ser, despejaría mi tormento, dándome esa ansiada paz que mi salud emocional y mental tanto reclaman… el ataque nunca llega, solo su mirada teñida de sharingan se posa frente de mí, dándome a entender que le hará otra jugarreta a mi mente, otra tortura más…

_**Sasuke pov**_

Atormentarlos… verlos sufrir y que mueran entre su miseria, eso me place, para eso nací… para tener poder y destruir a los que osaron vivir tranquilamente a costa de mi desgracia.

Miro el vidrio empañado de la oficina, sentado en este estúpido escritorio donde firmo la sentencia de mi clan. Acaban de llevársela, la he dejado inconsciente y la he hecho sufrir con las pesadillas que me persiguen cada noche. La odio como a nadie, más que a cualquier otro, inclusive más que a Danzō y los vegetes del consejo, ¿y por qué? Simple… ella es una molestia

Sakura se mete en mi mente y me juega las bromas más irónicas; me pone a titubear con los recuerdos que nos unen. Sus sonrisas, las cálidas, las forzadas y hasta las resignadas, sus miradas… las tiernas, las temerosas y las apenadas. Cada parte de su ser se compagina para acrecentar mis dudas y eso me enerva. No puedo borrar su rechinante cabello rosa de mi pensamiento, es su aroma sutil que me envuelve en una paz que no quiero; es su fuerza, determinación, la fragilidad de su ser y su inteligencia prodigiosa. Ella en si es una tortura, porque ya nada de eso me pertenece. Hmp pero que digo, hasta ya estoy desvariando… quiero decir nunca me perteneció

Puedo desquebrajarla cuando quiera, en cualquier instante puedo matarla, debo hacerlo… quiero hacerlo, pero una parte de mi me lo impide.

ya no me mira ni me habla y eso me molesta aún más. Podría compartir mi venganza y enajenarse con mi victoria sobre esta aldea, pero es tan estúpida, tan buena, tan la persona que una vez admire en secreto. La dejaría libre, la dejaría a merced de sus decisiones, que se hiciera cargo del hospital, que se hiciera cargo de lo que ella quisiera… solo, tendría que aceptar casarse y decirme donde está el idiota, pero no, prefiere poner su vida en tela de juicio con tal de protegerle. La odio, maldita, por ya no amarme, por armarme ese teatro el día que desistí de nuestros lazos y que me prometió felicidad infinita, toda una gran falacia. ¿Quién amaría a un renegado? A un monstruo, a un sin la voluntad de fuego.


	2. Chapter 2 decisión

Las miserias de un shinobi

Capitulo 2. Decisión

La venganza, deseo vil y ensordecedor capaz de doblegar a las más pura condescendencia y piedad en el corazón de un hombre; pero el amor… ese sentimiento sublime se instala en ti sin dejarte escapatoria. El amor purifica y purga el alma, inclusive a las confundidas

La vida en la aldea ha cambiado drásticamente. Los pájaros ya no cantan con ese sonido burlesco que solían tener, la calidez primaveral que era común en konoha, ha sido remplazada por el más crudo de los inviernos. El mismísimo sasuke uchiha se encontraba extrañado al ver caer los copos de nieve a través de su ventana.

En celdas continuas, uno al lado del otro se hallaban los "resignados" (llamados así por TAKA) con el solo objetivo de guardar en claustro y voto de silencio la ubicación del mas grande ninja que ha conocido konoha… Naruto Uzumaki.

Era dudosa la situación, habían sido maltratados, golpeados y hasta torturados, pero nadie había sido capaz de arrebatarles la vida. Hubiera sido mas sencillo si murieran, así no tendrían que avistar a la aldea que con tanto ahínco reconstruyeron derrumbarse desde sus cimientos.

Sakura se halla pensando y recordando, aquella ilusión que sasuke le había otorgado a través de su sharingan. Cada imagen se conectaba con alguna anterior y formaban un escena desastrosa, donde un antiguo clan era masacrado a la vista inocente de un pequeño niño. Lagrimas gruesas corrían por el rostro de la pelirosa, mientras recordaba otra escena, donde un sasuke más maduro escuchaba expectante una horrible verdad que era dada por un hombre enmascarado, una verdad que estuvo en las narices del pelinegro y en la de todos ellos. Le ruega al cielo sabiduría para saber como obrar de aquí en adelante, saber cargar con el peso de esa verdad que le destruye el alma al saber que aquel hombre malo al que ella ama con tanta devoción, tiene motivos de sobra para portarse como un completo cretino. Ella sabe que en el fondo de esa coraza cruel y fría se encuentra ese pequeño niño que debe ser salvado de aquella oscuridad que lo rodea… Sakura Haruno será quien lo traiga de vuelta a la luz y ahora, tenia un plan.

La kunoichi le hacia señas a su amiga Ino desde su celda, diciéndole que la conectara a la mente de todos y esta asintió e hizo lo que le pidió. Todos estaban silenciosos y concentrados en las palabras que Sakura les proporcionaba a través de la mente. Definitivamente ese era el boleto de salida.

Sasuke se encuentra sentado meditando en aquel sofá de su oficina, hasta que el golpeteo de la puerta lo dejo con el seño fruncido por tal intromisión, hizo pasar a aquel impertinente y se encontró con la mirada contrariada de Karin y esta le decía que la prisionera 109 pedía hablarle urgentemente. El peli negro hizo un ademan con la mando indicándole a aquella mujer peli roja que la trajera enseguida… y así fue

-Por fin me dirás donde se encuentra Naruto -dijo sasuke con ese tono certero característico de el

-No, he venido a decirte que acepto tu propuesta de matrimonio –dijo Sakura dándole la mirada mas segura que podía fingir

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aun esta en pie? –dijo el con frialdad y de una manera muy cortante que helo el corazón de Haruno

-Yo sé que aun lo quieres… Sasuke kun –y ese simple honorifico fue detonante que llevaría a sasuke a confiar en Sakura

-Bien, pero debes decirme donde esta naruto

-No podría decírtelo Sasuke kun, porque ni yo misma lo se, desde que peleaste con naruto desapareció con Bee-sama y Yamato, y no supe mas de el

-Esta bien, preparare la ceremonia… y Sakura no te ilusiones mucho, tu sabes porque quiero casarme

-Lo se Sasuke kun, tu clan

-Hmp, ve con Karin ella te llevara de vuelta a tu casa y después soltara a los fracasados de tus amigos, pero óyeme bien sa-ku-ra, si alguno intenta escapar o hacer algo contra mi, los matare y sabes que puedo hacerlo

-si Sasuke kun –dijo Sakura con aparente resignación

Después que Sakura abandono aquella oficina, una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Uchiha, pensaba en aquella nueva generación de sharingans que vería crecer el mundo; no ha pasado por su mente que será presa de sus propios sentimientos y que se vera apresado por aquel verde jade de los ojos de Sakura… porque del amor no hay quien escape.


	3. Chapter 3 Las primeras y reales dudas

Hola queridos lectores, este es el capitulo 3. Me costos bastante hacerlo ya que me encontraba algo bloqueada. Pero aquí esta.

Cuando use -|-|-|-||-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-| es porque hay un cambio de escena o un pequeñísimo salto en el tiempo. Y si uso cursiva es para los recuerdos y remembranzas. Disfruten el capitulo!

**Las miserias de un shinobi**

**Capitulo 3. Las primeras y reales dudas **

_Sasuke kun! _

_Sasuke kun ¿estas bien? _

_Sasuke kun, sasuke...sasuke kun! _

_Sasuke kun no tienes por qué estar solo _

_Sasuke kun te amo tanto que duele _

_¿Sasuke kun?_

_Sasuke... _

_Sasuke te odio! _

Cada recuerdo golpea fuertemente a Sasuke, cada vez mas se sume en un abismo que poco a poco consume su ser. No es que se arrepienta de haber tomado venganza, ni de tener el poder sobre la aldea que cree merecer... simplemente ver esa mirada triste y perdida en su futura esposa, es como recibir mil agujas en su corazón. Él nunca ha aceptado abiertamente lo que siente y de hecho ni el mismo sabe porque ese sin fin de sentimientos no lo dejan dormir... no es como si la amara, al menos eso cree.

Recuerda la noche antes del golpe de estado, como la vio andar tan serena por las calles con una paleta de agua en las manos. Buscaba en ella una señal, algo que le dijera que parara todo de una vez, una que le dijera que podrían reconstruir su lazo. Sasuke miraba apacible como ese cabello rosa se mecía con la brisa fresca de la noche, su sonrisa que marcaba lo rica y refrescante que podía estar esa paleta naranja... pero, solo basto un fuerte y firme abrazo de naruto, un beso en la mejilla y unas vueltas en sus brazos para que sasuke decidiera seguir el curso de su venganza y dolor.

La kunoichi Sakura no se encontraba diferente a sasuke. Pensaba en lo que vendría después de ser su esposa... pero nada era más importante que la libertad que cada aldeano o ninja de Konoha necesitaba, y ella se sacrificaría. Los muchachos simplemente tendrían que escapar mientras la boda era realizada, buscar a naruto por cielo, mar y tierra; luego volverían con el para por fin encontrar la tranquilidad que hace meses no tienen. se sacrifica por ellos, se sacrifica por naruto, se sacrifica por el... uchiha sasuke

_La ceremonia paso sin contratiempos, mientras los recientes ninjas liberados corrían apresurados por el bosque para cumplir con su plan. No hubo vestido blanco, solo sus ropas habituales, no hubo invitados, solo unos cuentos testigos, no hubo flores, solo miradas frías y cortantes, no hubo beso solo un resonante hasta que la muerte los separe. _

Sakura mira embelesada la imponente casa, que seria su hogar de ahora en adelante... para su pesar. Sasuke la mira sin expresión alguna, como es costumbre, mientras se sienta en un gran sofá rojo, que juzgar por el olor, es nuevo. Su voz varonil se hizo presente, para reiterarle cosas que para la pelirosa son totalmente claras

-Sakura...- arrastro su nombre cual mantequilla en pan tostado -Aclaremos algunos puntos.

-¿Qué puntos?- pregunta ella.

-No quiero reproches, ni lloriqueos, no quiero que huyas porque sabes que te encontrare. Obedéceme y respétame y no te niegues a tus deberes maritales, que ambos sabemos para que estamos aquí- sentencia el Uchiha menor

-¿Hijos?- pregunta algo temerosa

-Exacto, la resurrección de mi clan es algo que esperado siempre y tu eres la indicada- comenta el con tanta naturalidad, que bien parece un negocio ganadero

-Sasuke kun... ¿seguro que es solo por eso?- vuelve a preguntar la kunoichi

-¿A que te refieres?, tu y yo sabemos que esto es a conveniencia, tu querías la libertad de los fracasados y yo quiero... un nuevo legado Uchiha - comenta el, de la manera mas sórdida posible

.-esto no es un cuento de hadas y lo sabes, deja atrás los tiempos de chica babosa, aquí no hay enamorados, o ¿aun sientes esos estúpidos sentimientos?- dice intentando convencerla, pero pareciese que quiere convencerse a si mismo.

Sakura siente una fuerte rabia contenida dentro de si. Quiere golpearlo y mandarlo a la luna con un solo puño, imagina todos los escenarios donde ve herido a sasuke gracias a sus golpes. Pero es solo eso rabia contenida, porque si se precipita y se deja llevar, puede echar a perder el plan, y en el peor de los casos uchiha puede matarla

Ella lo mira con recelo, queriéndole decir a través de sus ojos que un asno, un maldito y un desgraciado, el pasa de esa mirada y es que obvio cada palabra que dice lo hace con plena intención de herirla. Es que pensar que aquella chica atontada, que besaba el suelo por el ya no lo ama, es la peor de las injurias, la peor de las humillaciones, como se atreve a no sentir ya nada por el, si a fin de cuentas, con ese cabello sedoso y exótico, con esas piernas torneadas y sus curvas delicadas, bellas y acentuadas le hicieron desearla hasta la locura. Con cada Sasuke kun apenado e inocente, con cada mirada llena de brillo en esos posos verdes, con cada lágrima que era derramada en su nombre le hicieron amarla. Pero las casualidades son injustas e imprudentes, y si son acompañadas con un corazón acomplejado y mutilado pueden convertir hechos inocentes en enormes tragedias; Porque Sasuke nunca imagino que la estrecha relación de Naruto y Sakura desarrollaron a través de los años no paso de ser un hermosa hermandad. pero claro el tiempo y la vida vuelve tarde o temprano a poner todo en su lugar... no faltara mucho para que sasuke reciba una bofetada del amor y una gran cucharada amarga de arrepentimiento.

La peli rosa esta sentada en su nueva cama, mientras observa esa media luna que decora el cielo nocturno. Se encuentra nerviosa, aunque sasuke le haya dado un habitación para ella sola no deja de ser su primera noche de bodas; ¿y si sasuke quería hacer su "restauración del clan" esa misma noche? No es que ella no pensara en eso antes, solo que aun se llevan demasiado mal. Ella siempre espero que tan anhelado momento fuera con el único chico que le ha gustado siempre, ¿pero como estar con alguien que parece odiarte? Cada pregunta se amontonada en su mente, mientas zapatea el piso de madera por la concentración y el nerviosismo. Una viril voz se escucho tras de si, e inmediatamente su cuerpo se tensa… había llegado el momento.

El joven Uchiha se acerca parsimoniosamente a Sakura, otorgándole una de sus miradas mas indescifrables, con su porte enigmático y altanero se posa enfrente de ella.

-Terminemos con esto-dice sasuke como si fuera cualquier cosa

-Este… Sasuke kun, no se si este preparada ahora- ella le responde algo temerosa

-hmp

-Me siento un poco mal, ¿podría ser después?- le pide Sakura, intentando salir de la situación que la apena

-No!

Sasuke tumba a Sakura en la cama, y se lanza sobre ella apoyándose de los antebrazos, se encuentra realmente nervioso aunque no lo demuestre, no es que alegre mucho tenerla temblorosa y asustada debajo suyo, pero en algún momento debía pasar, después de todo ese era el objetivo. Se siente un poco contrariado, no sabe por donde empezar. Lo mas cerca que ha estado de una mujer en índole sexual, fue cuando Karin se coló en el baño mientras él se daba una ducha e inmediatamente la saco casi con un punta pies.

El la mira esperando que lo guie, pero se ha vuelto obvio que ella se encuentra mas shockeada aun. En un impulso nervioso Sasuke le abre la yukata en la parte de arriba, y se encuentra de frente con dos medianos y firmes senos, lozanos y decorados con dos pezones rosados; su boca se seca al instante, la desea no lo puede ocultar mas. Acerca su mano temblorosa a uno de esos tentadores senos, roza uno de sus pezones con cautela como con miedo a dañar el delicado pétalo de una flor. Puede escuchar un gemido ahoga e inmediatamente sube su mirada a esos ojos verdes que lo miran con infinito temor, ve resbalar una lagrima por las mejillas de Sakura. Lanza una maldición y sale casi disparado de la habitación, dejando a la pobre kunoichi dudando entre la confusión, exitacion y temor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Las miserias de un shinobi **

_**Capítulo 4. Yo también conozco el dolor**_

Sentado en ese inmenso sofá nuevo, se hallaba él. Sus manos rodeaban sus rodillas y un sudor frio le recorría las sienes. Meciéndose como un desquiciado sumido en pesadillas, Seguro andaba de bruces contra sus recuerdos; mortificándose por lo de siempre, por perder súbitamente a quienes amaba, sin duda alguna el peor de los pesares.

La idea de bajar por un vaso de agua, jamás incluyo encontrarlo en tal estado en medio de la sala. Nunca lo había visto así. Si, en otras ocasiones pudo presenciar sus pérdidas de control, pero esta estaba en el pedestal de ellas, ya que se le podía notar que estaba sumido en un profundo estupor, tan necesitado, tan vulnerable…. La imponente presencia de Sasuke ya no estaba.

Se acercó con cautela a pasos calmos, temiendo que en alguna exaltación la atacase. Sabía muy bien que hacer en estos momentos, los conocimientos médicos abarcan hasta este tipo de cosas. Cuando por fin estuvo cerca y le oyó repetidas veces llamar a sus padres y a itachi, el corazón se le encogió por el dolor, era como ver a un pequeño niño sufrir. Lo acuno en su pecho y en susurros le decía que no estaba solo, poco a poco así el callo tranquilamente dormido.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se sintió rodeado con una calidez que jamás había sentido, al menos no hace mucho, algo parecida a la que le brindaba su hermano cuando en medio de la noche se escabullía a su cuarto. Levanto la vista y la vio a ella, la observo por un buen tiempo, tan tranquila y hermosa. Raramente recordó la tranquilidad con que se mecen los cerezos en primavera. En medio de su descuido Sakura se encontró con su mirada, solo atino a salir pitado de allí, dejándola confundida. Cada vez lo entendía menos

Esto tenía que parar, la duda la estaba atormentando. Quería gritarle y sacar toda esa frustración por no entenderle, ¿Qué eran todas esas miradas? ¿Por qué no la había tocado desde que se casaron? Se supone que ese matrimonio era para traer el nuevo legado Uchiha, pero él no daba señales de querer hacerlo. Muchas veces ha estado a punto de tocarla y con las mismas se alejada, como si se hubiera quemado; todas las noches la misma retórica, la misma rutina… llegar a su cuarto, decirle que era la noche, tocar su pecho y luego salir huyendo. De verdad no entendía a Uchiha sasuke.

…º…

La noche llego y con ella la confrontación. Lo miro entrar por la puerta, con ese típico ceño fruncido cada vez que se cruzaban en la casa. No había duda, ya no importaba lo que pasara, ella, Sakura tenía que saber.

-Sasuke kun debemos hablar- dijo ella acogiendo sus manos en su pecho, con señal de timidez

-¿Qué quieres?- espeto el

-Quiero saber que pasa, ¿porque ayer estabas tan turbado? ¿Por qué no me dices nada?- respondió armándose de todo el valor que tenia

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Sakura

_-**¿Está jugando? ¿No es de mi incumbencia?**_ sí que lo es sasuke kun

-no, no lo es- dijo el pelinegro subiendo un poco el tono de voz

-Sasuke kun, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, para apoyarte. Confía

-¿Qué confíe? Tú no estás aquí por mí, tu estas aquí por esta maldita aldea

-debes dejar el pasado atrás, pensé que querías un descendencia, pero será todo lo mismo si sigues con el camino de odio de los Uchiha, se repetirá la historia

-CALLATE, TU NO SABES NADA… TU NO CONOCES LO QUE SUFRI. MI CLAN, MI FAMILIA, ITACHI… TODO LO PERDI- grito furioso

-NO YA NO MAS… CALLATE TU, CREES QUE ERES EL UNICO QUE HA SUFRIDO CON ESTO, ME DOLIO SASUKE, PERDERTE ME DOLIO, MALDITA SEA… yo sasuke, yo sufrí cuando sufrías, sin saber lo que te pasaba, ahora sigo sufriendo. Sufriendo por tu familia, por tu clan, fue tan injusto… pero también sufro por Naruto, por cada aldeano que llora, por mis amigos y por mí, yo también lo he perdido todo- confeso Sakura vociferando y sollozando

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Por qué lloras por mí y por mis desgracias?

-PORQUE TE AMO MALDITO…

Y ahí está el bache, la fluctuación. Ella apenas reacciono cuando la estampo contra la pared, refregando su cuerpo con el de ella. La beso con tal fiereza, que más temprano que tarde se separaron por la falta de oxígeno. –Sasuke kun déjame amarte- la tomo en brazos y la dirigió hacia la alcoba. Pero cuando tocaron la cama, esa angustia extraña volvió a él, y ella lo noto de inmediato

-Detente no huyas sasuke. ¿Qué pasa de verdad no gusto ni un poco?

-yo nunca… yo, yo nunca estuve con nadie- respondió en compañía de un gesto sombrío y apenado

-está bien- Sakura se sintió morir, ella recibiría la primicia, y también podía responderle de tal forma, nunca se imaginó en los brazos de alguien más.

Se puso de pie delante de él, con aires casi altivos. Poco a poco se quitó el pijama, quedando completamente despojada de ropa. Se acercó más a sasuke y tomo su mano, llevándola a su pecho, al sentir la calidad de su mano, su cuerpo se tensó y sus senos se tornaron duros y pesados ante la lujuria que aumentaba.

Se besaron, se acariciaron por completo, exploraron sus cuerpos atónitos, encontrándose maravillados con cada rincón de sus pieles y con las sensaciones que estas trasmitían al contacto. Uno y dos intentos fallidos en atinar la tibia cavidad de su esposa, por lo que ella decidió tomar el control y guiarlo correctamente. Una sola estocada brusca y torpe, se llevó la candidez y la inocencia de ambos, haciendo derramar lágrimas de dolor en ella, y dándole paso al susto en él.

Pasaron minutos donde él estuvo inmóvil dentro de ella, algo preocupado y la vez extasiado al sentir su longitud envuelta en tal estreches, sintió que ella empezó a moverse y por acto reflejo la siguió, gemidos y roncos gruñidos se apoderaron de la habitación, tiempo más tarde llego el tan esperado clímax de ambos, se derramo en ella y cayo rendido a su lado.


	5. Chapter 5 Atisbo de esperanza

**Las miserias de un shinobi**

**Capítulo 5. Atisbo de esperanza**

Y ahí estuvo viéndola dormir por horas. Observaba como sus pechos subían y bajaban por su respiración profunda y calmada. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior están tatuados en su mente, taladrándole los sesos. Claro él se sintió desvanecer en sus brazos, las caricias en la espalda, los gemidos cerca de su oído, sentirla vibrar debajo del, nada le quitaría el puesto a ese momento, pero… No podría mostrar debilidad, nunca podría.

Ella era consiente que nada sería sencillo, que Sasuke era una persona dura, obstinada y orgullosa, pero de igual manera le resultaba tremendamente desalentador despertar sin él esa mañana. Podía jurarlo, él se entregó completamente, lo sintió, sintió como se fusionaban… como dejaba de existir Uchiha o Haruno, como dejaba de existir la venganza y solo eran Sasuke y Sakura amándose. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto aceptarlo? Le estaba entregando el boleto a la felicidad en bandeja de plata y el solo seguía siendo terco.

Semanas pasaban y las cosas seguían iguales o inclusive un poco más difíciles. Miradas hostiles, palabras secas, días sin aparecer, abandono total de sus deberes como esposo.

Se encontraba sentada debajo del tragaluz donde la claridad era óptima para leer sus pergaminos. Estudiaba, puesto que muy pronto regresaría al hospital y necesitaba reforzar sus conocimientos médicos. Sumida en una perfecta concentración, ignoraba la presencia que estaba observándola desde atrás.

Era una vista muy agradable, ceño fruncido, absorta en quien sabe qué cosa médica, con camisón blanco sentada justo debajo del inmenso tragaluz. Los rayos delicados del sol le bañaban la piel, mientras un te humeante decoraba la mesa. Uchiha había aceptado desde mucho tiempo atrás, que Sakura era una chica agraciada, pero no había imagen que le ganara a la de hoy, le parecía muy grato verla estudiar y enriquecer su conocimiento y más aún bajo ese camisón que se trasparentaba bajo la luz del sol.

Se acercó con premura a ella y absoluto silencio, como guepardo a su presa. Pudo sentir las notas frescas y frutales que su perfume desprendía, un olor embriagante y adictivo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Las miserias de un Shinobi**

**Capítulo 6. Nuevas Vidas, Nuevos amores **

Uchihas… Odio, dolor, venganza, muerte. Miraba en el espejo su aun plano vientre y solo venían a su mente las varias maldiciones que perseguían a ese antiguo clan.

Siempre anhelo y soñó con una familia feliz al lado de Sasuke, niños jugueteando por el jardín, mientras ellos observaban bebiendo té. Imaginaba sus pequeñas caritas, con nariz respingada, de ojitos verdes y cabello negro. Siempre imaginó en los felices que serían sus niños, en los felices que serían ellos… Sasuke y Sakura, pero todo eso no podría estar más lejos de realidad.

El corazón se le encogía de solo pensarlo, ¿traer a este niño a ser presa de ese karma… los Uchihas? Pero Sakura siempre ha sido una mujer justa y decidida, le daría a este bebe la oportunidad de ver la luz del día, de oler los cerezos en primavera y de decidir su propio destino. Ella amaría su hijo o hija, lo amaría por sobre todas la cosas, se dedicaría a toda costa a que su hijo no fuera tocado por el odio, ni por las injurias constantes del mundo shinobi, así tuviera que pasar por encima del mismísimo Sasuke.

_La sangre pintaba las paredes en medio del ocaso. Corría a toda prisa por su casa buscando, buscando como un loco desesperado. –No, esto no puede pasarme otra vez- se decía a sí mismo. Los pies cada vez se le hacían más pesados, obstaculizando sus pisadas. Escuchaba el llanto de un bebe, un llanto desgarrador y preocupante. La escuchaba gemir desde lejos, gemidos de dolor… -Donde estas Sakura?- se preguntaba y por fin la encontró. Los cuerpos sin vida yacían en el suelo, al lado de la cuna con dibujos de animalitos, un charco de sangre cubría un poco el suelo desnivelado. Su hijo y Sakura estaban muertos. _

_**-**_Aaaah!- Gritó al despertar, solo fue una horrible pesadilla, una pesadilla que se estaba volviendo constante en su vida.

Cuando supo que sería padre algo se ilumino en su interior, un sentimiento cálido lo llenaba, uno parecido al que le hacía sentir Sakura. Pasaba horas sentado en la oficina del hokage imaginando como seria ese hijo, como le enseñaría técnicas, como sería su nueva vida, pero recordaba esas lagrimas que Sakura derramaba en el hospital, su cara de pánico frente a la idea de un niño, de tener un hijo con él.

Golpeteaba el escritorio con sus dedos, maquinando, pensando en las cosas que debería hacer y cómo debería comportarse de ahora en adelante. Aun no sentía arrepentimiento, la venganza estaba consumada y en eso no daría su brazo a torcer, pero Sakura ya estaba en otro nivel, era consciente de que ella lo amaba… lo sintió ya no habían dudas, lo amaba mucho pero también le temía y eso se le hacía bastante molesto. Si bien ya había aceptado que la amaba profundamente, en ese mismo instante que la vio desmayarse, No podía confiarse, sabía que tarde o temprano Naruto volvería para arrebatársela y no podía permitirlo… no iba a perderla y muchos menos a su futuro hijo o hija

Lindo cabello rubio, ojos perlados, piel suave, pequeñas manitas… sin duda alguna era la cosa más hermosa y perfecta que había podido ver. Ya le amaba desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos, lo atrapo con su mirada. Tan débil, vulnerable y necesitado, lo más inocente que había visto jamás. Uzumaki Naruto, no tenía una vida perfecta, inclusive se podría decir que era bastante trágica. Huérfano de padre y madre, sueño inconcluso y fracasado de ser hokage de Konohakure, Vive en exilio y escondido de las fuerzas ambu de su aldea natal, Perdió a sus amigos y fue traicionado por su hermano putativo… Uchiha Sasuke

Si bien Naruto nunca la tuvo fácil, los dedos de las manos no le alcanzaban para contar las cosas buenas que llegaron a su vida, tenía miles de razones para seguir luchando y entre ellas están Su recién nacido primogénito y su preciosa compañera, Hinata Hyuga.

-Entonces… el zorro intento controlarme y… -le contaba Naruto a su pequeño, hasta que se vio interrumpido

-Naruto kun, hehe, al pequeño Itachi le gustan muchos tus historias

-Oh Hinata, ¿estabas escuchando?

-Ya está la comida.

-Hinata chan… ¿tú crees que algún día Itachi pueda conocer Konoha?

-Lo lograras Naruto kun, yo lo se…. Ahora ven a comer, el ramen se enfría. Dame al pequeño Itachi

Si, Naruto tenía una familia al lado de Hinata. Vivian en una pequeña cabaña en un bosque apartado, ya que Naturo no se podía dar el lujo de vivir tranquilamente por ahí. Desde que dejo Konoha para hacerse más fuerte y poder terminar con Sasuke y sus aliados vivió huyendo al lado de Hinata, que había estado reacia a dejarlo ir solo. Lo que empezó como un casual compañerismo, se convirtió en una relación firme y estable, basada en el amor y en el fuerte apoyo de Hinata para con él. Momentos amargos, noches a la intemperie, besos inesperados, caricias a penadas y muchas noches apasionadas, Naruto amo a Hinata desde entonces y frente al sol que le representaba juro amarla por la eternidad. Llego a su vida hace un mes, el pequeño Itachi, si aún eran jóvenes para ser padres y en las condiciones que se encontraban todo era más difícil, pero eran felices y se consideraban los más afortunados.

La alegría pululaba en el ambiente, aunque siempre había un pero, y ese pero estaba en Konoha, volvería, de eso estaba seguro. Volvería por su mejor amiga, volvería por su sensei, volvería por cada inocente que ahí vivía, volvería para enfrentar de una buena vez a Sasuke, volvería para proporcionarle un futuro mejor a su pequeño.

-Ino… te juro que… yo…

-No tienes por qué explicarme nada Sakura… Enhorabuena

-¿Enhorabuena? Esto parece más una calamidad, que otra cosa

-No digas eso, muy en el fondo guardo la esperanza de que Sasuke encuentre su camino a tu lado

-A veces lo veo tan imposible, pero tienes razón, mi bebe es una bendición

-Lo es, pero ya ve a casa, son las 11 de la noche, Sasuke se enfadara. Recuerda tomar tus vitaminas

-Gracias Ino

Yamanaka Ino, el gran apoyo y bastón de Sakura desde que la locura comenzó. La rubia se había comprometido hace meses con el Ninja pintor Sai, pero por obvias razones el casamiento había sido pospuesto.

El romance entre ambos comenzó de una manera bastante súbita, considerando que Sai era algo inexperto en cuestiones sentimentales. Después que termino la cuarta guerra ninja, no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por la kunoichi, reconocía que su labor en aquella batalla había sido impecable y el día que la vio salir de la casa de los Haruno, pavonearse con aquel vestido blanco y su cabellera dorada suelta, no paro de pintarla por meses. Tiempo después con ayuda de los libros y los consejos de Kiba la invito a salir y desde ese tiempo han sido pareja. Ella espera con mucha devoción a su regreso de lo de Naruto.

El frio de esa casa, como podría ser tan hermosa y a la vez tan poco acogedora, siempre se sentía una extraña y una usurpadora en ese lugar.

Subía calmadamente por las escaleras, sentía que algo no estaba bien. Freno en seco al verlo sentado en la cama con su habitual pose de las manos entrelazadas sobre su mentón, ¿pero qué era eso? ¿Mejillas sonrosadas?

-Sasuke kun… ¿te encuentras bien? –Pregunto ella algo preocupada y luego posó su mano en la frente de el- ¿Tienes fiebre?

Sintió que la mano de él se deslizo por vientre, trazando círculos con los dedos, apoyo la cabeza entre sus pechos y repetía muchas veces que le perdonara. Los ojos de Sakura se inundaron de lágrimas, no podría creer lo que estaba presenciando, él le estaba pidiendo perdón, él también estaba… ¿llorando?

Se sentó a su lado y tomo sus manos con firmeza, miraba el rostro de él, desconcertaba y cada vez apretaba más su agarre, como tratándose de convencer de que eso era real, que él estaba pidiendo perdón, que el también lloraba.

-Dime Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que te habías marchado para siempre

-Has bebido

-Suigetsu no dejaba de presionarme

-shuuuu, silencio… recuéstate, ya es hora de dormir Sasuke –Le decía Sakura mientras lo desvestía y lo ponía más cómodo

-No…n-o, no te la lleves Sakura, no alejes a mi hija de mí, no me dejes solo

-Seguro mañana no recordaras nada y seguirás igual que siempre, pero no voy a dejarte nunca…

La mañana llego y una terrible jaqueca golpeaba la cabeza de Sasuke, No recordaba nada, solo el momento en que Suigetsu lo dejo solo con la botella de sake, para irse con Karin a follar a quien sabe dónde.

Bajo instintivamente a la cocina, el olor de ese café cerrero recién hecho, lo atraía. La vio sentada en la mesa y se ubicó a su lado, más cerca de lo habitual

-¿Cómo llegue a casa?

-No lo sé, supongo que tambaleándote

-hn, no te la des de graciosa ahora

-Y volvió el Sasuke kun de siempre…

-¿a qué viene eso tan de repente? Me duele la cabeza

-Permíteme –Sakura toco la frente de Sasuke y un chakra verde empezó a emanar de su mano… el dolor desapareció instantáneamente, al igual que el dolor de su corazón, poco a poco, pero así era. Sasuke Uchiha estaba encontrando su camino…


End file.
